


This is how the boy who couldn't speak and the boy who couldn't see fell in love

by contradiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, dont really know how to tag srry, i tried i really did, idiots all of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contradiction/pseuds/contradiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Because there’s a difference between being in love and loving someone.’ Zayn stares at him then, his eyes a chaotic mess of emotions that Niall cant quite make out<br/>'And I don’t think Liam and Louis are in love’(not like we are)<br/>He doesn't say it</p><p>Or the one where Niall thinks he's the hot shit but he's actually really dumb</p><p>Title taken from Margaret Atwood's Blind Assassin</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is how the boy who couldn't speak and the boy who couldn't see fell in love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first work for this fandom! I've actually been stalking the amazing works on here for a few years now ( god i sound like a loser sorry but ya'll are incredible) but never had the courage to write one until i saw this ship sinking and had to do something haha fo real though any feedback of any kind is appreciated and thanks for reading:)Hope you enjoy it:)
> 
> x
> 
> Niall is reminded of the frequency of the occurrence he has taken to terming the Parting of the Red Sea because as he had explained to Zayn when sharing his findings  
> ‘its like a holy shit moment like I cant believe that the thirteen year old giggly mess in front of me is Liam Payne ’

‘Not all who wander are lost’ Zayn reads aloud sagely or rather ‘pretentiously’ Niall mutters under his breath which earns him a rather pointy elbow in his ribs which _ow_ really hurt.

‘Oi lovebirds in the corner Liam and I are heading out to save Harry from Grimmy’s obsession no doubt because he’s jealous with the love Harry has for me and because he’s such a fucking-‘ Louis manages to spit out a string of rapidfire words in succession withouttakingabreath while Niall stares enviously on because how many blowjobs he could give with that _power._

‘Lads we’re going to head out now alright let Louis blow off some steam’ Liam grits out as he struggles with covering Louis’s mouth with his hand which –

‘Ew Louis Tomlinson were you raised by wolves?’ Liam snarls disgustedly as he vigorously cleans his hands on his newly pressed jeans.

‘ Only by me precious mam and if she’s taught me anything its never to put small things in my mouth’ Louis smiles devishly at Liam’s furrowed eyebrows as he tries to keep up with Louis which Niall thinks fleetingly seems to happen a lot.

‘Wait where are you going with this?’ Liam drags out as he glances beseechingly at the two boys entangled in a corner of his apartment. Only to see Niall chortling while eating popcorn because ‘ Li your life should be a comedy like a Mr Bean 2.0’ as he lies contentedly on Zayn who doesn’t seem to mind if his hand in the blonde’s hair is anything to go by.

‘I mean’ Louis leans close to whisper in his ear and Niall watches in fascination as a blush blooms across Liam’s neck.

‘That’s why I settled for licking your hand’ Louis’s voice is guttural and slow before he gleefully runs out the door leaving a very red Liam looking outraged and lovesick all at once.

Niall is reminded of the frequency of the occurrence he has taken to terming the Parting of the Red Sea because as he had explained to Zayn when sharing his findings ‘ its like a holy shit moment like I cant believe that the thirteen year old giggly mess in front of me is _Liam Payne ’_

* * *

 

‘I swear Liam is so gone for him.’ Niall cackles once a very awkward Liam has left the apartment muttering about being back by 9, which they all know is code for forcing drunk Louis back into their flat at 3 in the morning. Not that any of them is allowed to say it because Louis likes to think of himself in control.

Zayn hums in agreement or acknowledgement Niall hasn’t figured out the difference despite priding himself of being the Master of Knowledge Of Zayn Things like how he’s secretly afraid of thunderstorms or that he cant stand it when people click their tongue but

Its okay Niall thinks as he lies there in the silence with Zayn running his fingers through his hair because its nice to know there are walls he hasn’t broken down depths of the complexity and conundrum that is Zayn he hasn’t completely _understood._

Because that means he gets to spend the rest of forever (he hopes) figuring him out.

‘ What are you thinking about?’ Zayn murmurs breaking Niall out of his reverie.

' Hm? ‘ Niall starts momentarily disorientated at how gold Zayn’s eyes are.

‘Well’ said Zayn as he pokes Niall in the ribs (seems to have a fascination for them Niall noted) ‘ Im used to you muttering useless facts as I read my book and try to tune you out so what’s bothering you?’

‘The fact that lady bugs are named after the Virgin Mary but have the highest rate of STDs among insects is not useless- ‘ At this Zayn rolls his eyes affectionately, his fingers playing with the hem of his sweatshirt that Niall had on

‘Because it got me thinking that we should set them up’ Niall finished smugly.

Zayn splutters and starts to guffaw, his eyes crinkling into pretty half moon crescents (Not that Niall is taking note of them anyway)

‘You sure it’s a good idea to base the promise of their relationship on promiscuous diseased insects ?’ Zayn chokes out, still wheezing as he stares at Niall wonderingly.

‘Why not? They could be boning each other instead of themselves we’re saving them Zaynie’ Niall reasons slow and placating.

He sits up then, book abandoned. ’You’re serious’

‘100% so ‘ he nudges Zayn’s shoulder ‘what say you?’

There is a pause while Niall waits for Zayn to compose his thoughts, articulate his emotions with words from a page.

‘ I don’t think it’s a good idea’ he begins slowly, choosing each word carefully, not wanting to offend which Niall thinks is stupid because if anyone should know when to shut his gob its Niall. 

‘Because there’s a difference between being in love and loving someone.’ Zayn stares at him then, his eyes a chaotic mess of emotions that Niall cant quite make out. ‘ And I don’t think Liam and Louis are in love’

The sudden rumbling of his stomach ‘for gods sakes Niall you just finished a tub of popcorn’ interrupts Nialls almost retort of _how do you know you’ve never been with anyone_ and Zayn goes off to the kitchen to fix him mac and cheese, effectively ending their discussion.

Niall doesn’t forget it though.


End file.
